La délivrance de l'aube
by Kandai
Summary: Saga. Treizième Temple du Zodiaque, treize ans après.. One-Shot. Séquelle de 'La folie du crépuscule'. Cadeau à Andromède.


**Titre** : La délivrance de l'aube

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Angst**  
**

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Aucun

**Avertissements** : Ambiance noire et malsaine, évocation de meurtres, pseudo-torture mentale.

**Dédicaces** : A Andromède, la meilleure joueuse du meilleur beau-frère du monde, qui supporte mes crises de dénigrement gratuit et bien plus encore.

**Résumé** : Saga. Treizième Temple, treize ans après.. Séquelle de 'La folie du crépuscule'. One-Shot. Cadeau à Andromède.

**NdA** : Serait-ce un signe de vie dans ce fandom ? Mais oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! .. Bref, me revoici du côtés des bras cassés.. hum, Chevaliers dans leurs boîtes de conserves brillantes. Avec un truc absolument pas prévu dans mon programme - qui sans être chargé, n'est pas non plus vide à loisir - et qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre, par certains endroits. C'est une séquelle d'un de mes One-Shot, intitulé '_La folie du crépuscule_' dans lesquels vous retrouverez l'ambiance et les thèmes, à peu de choses près. Il n'est pas réellement nécessaire de lire le premier pour comprendre le second, mais je vous le conseille. Et c'est accessoirement un de mes plus longs One-Shot à ce jour. Je me surprends moi-même, sur ce coup. Bonne lecture ;-)

**NdA v.2** : Je n'ai pas abandonné Vogue, pour ceux qui s'en inquiéteraient. Ni Rubrique Nécrologique, les nouveaux thèmes sont déjà prêts et devraient être postés bientôt.

* * *

La délivrance de l'aube

* * *

_Un signe grandiose apparut au ciel : c'est une femme ! Le Soleil l'enveloppe, la Lune est à ses pieds et douze étoiles couronnent sa tête._

_Apocalypse, Saint Jean, XII, 1_

* * *

Le soleil s'est depuis longtemps couché derrière la voûte de l'horizon, plongeant une nouvelle fois le domaine sacré d'Athéna dans l'immobilité si caractéristique de la nuit. Malgré la température étouffante, nombreux sont les volets qui sont fermés, gardant la chaleur moite des corps endormis à l'abri derrière murs de pierre. Seuls quelques jeunes couples, cachés derrière une colonne à moitié effondrée et désireux de profiter de l'intimité nocturne, des gardes auxquels la chaleur ambiante donne envie de s'allonger et de se glisser dans un sommeil bien mérité ou encore un nombre réduit de serviteurs affairés osent braver le silence de mort qui s'abat chaque nuit sur les édifices de marbre.

Une tension quotidienne, que chaque ciel noir comme l'encre ramène, inlassablement, comme pour rappeler la nuit, où il y a treize ans de cela, des cris se sont fait entendre au Treizième Temple. Ceux qui étaient présents se souviennent encore de cette nuit de cauchemar : des appels qui résonnent le long du domaine, l'agitation qui grandit au sein des cœurs et tout finir par exploser dans un ballet écarlate teinté de gris. Personne ne saurait expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là mais son souvenir persiste encore et chaque nuit qui passe ne fait que renforcer le parfum de trahison qui flotte toujours dans l'air.

Et comme chaque nuit, chacun retiendra son souffle jusqu'à l'aurore.

Car la nuit, ici bas, n'est qu'un moyen de se souvenir que tous ceux qui se dressent un jour contre Athéna finissent par le payer.

C'est à ce souvenir morbide qu'il a l'habitude de se raccrocher quand, en plein cœur de la nuit, son ombre s'étend à la lumière de quelques bougies et se mêle à celles déjà présentes sur les murs de marbre du palais du Pope, dont il est le maître depuis treize ans maintenant.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il est seul. Recroquevillé sur le trône de marbre glacé, de telle sorte que son pied nu effleure à peine le sol, son bras droit entoure son genou plié dans une attitude clairement défensive. Un verre au fond duquel quelques gouttes rouges et brillantes subsistent encore a pris place dans sa main gauche, légèrement tremblante. Est-ce à cause de la drogue qu'il a avalée bien des heures plus tôt pour qu'elle l'aide à dormir quelques heures cette nuit ou de l'alcool qu'il vient de boire pour l'aider à oublier le cauchemar qu'il vient de faire ? Peut-être les deux ? Qu'importe, après tout. Le résultat est le même : il n'arrivera plus à dormir de la nuit.

C'est effrayant de voir comment vos actes peuvent vous poursuivre sans relâche durant des années, ne laissant aucun répit à votre conscience écartelée. C'est effroyable de constater que les visages morts de vos victimes – que vous ayez souhaité leur mort ou non – semblent s'être incrustés dans ses rétines et comptent bien le suivre jusque dans sa tombe. C'est terrible de savoir que peu importe le nombre de fois où on se lave les mains et la vigueur qu'on y met, il restera toujours du sang dessus. Et c'est encore pire que de ne pas pouvoir éprouver autant de remords que l'on devrait.

On ne vit pas aussi longtemps avec un tel poids sur les épaules, à moins de ne pas être humain. On ne peut que survivre, en attendant qu'un jour cet Enfer perpétuel prenne fin – si toutefois, cette fin existe. En treize ans, c'est la seule et unique prière que Saga ait jamais adressée à sa Déesse, dans ses moments de lucidité complète, quand l'horreur de la réalisation le prenait aux tripes et que la seule chose qu'il lui restait était cette envie de mourir dans l'instant, mourir pour expier un tant soit peu ses fautes, mourir pour ne plus ressentir toute cette souffrance, mourir pour que tout s'arrête...

L'horreur de ces moments se faisait d'autant plus sentir qu'ils étaient brefs, sans pouvoir laisser de place à autre chose qu'un choc teinté de panique, avant de se retrouver à nouveau plongé dans cet état de semi-conscience dans lequel il passait la plupart de son temps depuis treize ans.

Treize ans de combat acharné à se battre contre soi-même, contre les noirceurs insondables que son propre jumeau avait éveillées en lui, dans un ultime geste. Treize ans de luttes, contre cette doucereuse flamme qui tente de dévorer son cœur déjà trop souillé par les meurtres dont il ne tient plus le compte depuis longtemps mais oh ! comme chaque victime dont il se rappelle est une torture, une honte sans nom qu'il se sait n'avoir que trop bien méritée ! Treize ans à revivre la même nuit à chaque coucher de soleil, à se revoir assassiner son Pope, son mentor, la personne qu'il respectait le plus au monde puis à revêtir le masque pour ensuite lever la lame encore rougie sur sa Déesse, à qui il avait dédié plus sa vie même, sa raison d'exister.

Et c'est toujours à ce moment qu'il se réveille en sursaut, emmêlé dans ses draps, et où, pendant une merveilleuse seconde, il espère que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Le temps lui laisse ce répit salvateur et s'il se couche tous les soirs, c'est pour revivre cette sempiternelle seconde où tout va bien, où Athéna est au Sanctuaire, où Shion, Kanon et Aioros ne sont pas morts, où aucune tache de sang ne vient assombrir son âme.

Puis, le réel balaie impitoyablement cet instant de pleine béatitude et la réalité implacable reprend ses droits, ne laissant que cette envie morbide, ce besoin urgent que ce cycle infernal s'arrête enfin, à n'importe quel prix. Il reste silencieux mais son âme se tourmente et se lamente, appelle à la mort et au repos de toutes les forces vacillantes qui lui restent et, quelque part, il espère que quelque puissance entende sa plainte et lui accorde finalement son vœu.

C'est peut-être espérer en vain, mais cela lui permet de tenir bon, de pouvoir garder une partie essentielle de lui-même bien à l'abri de la flamme noire, du serpent hideux qu'il n'a pas vu sortir des lèvres de son frère et qui étreint désormais son cœur depuis longtemps, si longtemps qu'il en a oublié la sensation d'être libre, d'être maître de ses actes et de ses pensées.

L'a-t-il jamais vraiment été, même avant tout cela ? C'est un autre débat. Car peut-on s'estimer libre quand notre vie est trop étroitement mêlée à celle des autres, si bien que même la mort n'arrive pas vraiment à défaire ces attaches ? Quoiqu'il fasse, c'est plus souvent le visage de Kanon que le sien qu'il croise dans ce miroir immense. Un Kanon étranger à tout ce qu'il a connu de lui – cette condescendance froide et ce rictus de mépris que lui renvoie le verre, il ne les a vu qu'une seule fois sur le visage de son frère – mais Kanon quand même.

De même que, quand il revêt les robes rituelles et le masque de métal, ce sont les gestes de Shion qu'il perçoit derrière ce mouvement qui est devenu un rituel quotidien. Bien sûr, c'est plus difficile de croire ça, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il est très loin de ressembler au précédent Pope. Shion avait été un Pope alliant douceur et fermeté, qu'il n'était pas difficile plus d'apprécier que de respecter. Saga, après la nuit fatidique de sa tentative de meurtre ratée contre Athéna, avait hérité d'un Sanctuaire libéré de toute autorité divine et plongé dans la confusion. Il s'était montré un chef sévère voire cruel, plus prompt à punir qu'à pardonner et n'hésitant pas à asseoir son autorité au détriment de la liberté des autres occupants du Domaine, allant souvent – trop souvent – jusqu'à faire couler le sang.

Mais ce n'est pas lui, tout cela. Il déteste l'image que lui renvoie son miroir, il déteste ses mains avec lesquelles il a fait couler tant de sang, il déteste ses lèvres encore rougies par le vin qui ont ordonné tant de morts, il déteste son regard autrefois doux qui n'est plus qu'un gouffre sans fond, dépourvu de toute chaleur, il déteste ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit qui se répète dans un cauchemar sans fin, cette nuit au parfum de meurtre et de trahison, de _sa_ trahison.

« Traître ! Parjure ! Assassin ! » crient les voix plaintives qui hantent ses cauchemars et comme il aimerait leur donner tort, comme il aimerait leur dire qu'il n'a jamais voulu de toute cette folie, que ce n'est pas lui derrière ces lèvres de métal et ces robes lourdes comme le plomb, que ce n'est pas de sa faute…

Ce n'est pas lui, cet homme au sourire cruel et aux mots tranchants, qui n'éprouve aucun remords à tuer des innocents ! Ce ne sont pas ses mots qui les ont condamnés, ce ne sont pas ses mains qui leur ont ôté la vie, ce n'est pas son regard écarlate et glacial qui s'est repu de leurs corps torturés ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! rugit-il soudainement et le cri presque inhumain qui sort de ses lèvres trop rouges résonne dans le Temple vide, chaque écho qui lui revient semble autant d'éclats de rires moqueurs. Elles se lamentent, les ombres tapies dans les recoins de sa mémoire, et ils rient de lui, ces spectres dont il ne connaît ni les noms ni les visages mais dont il n'oubliera jamais les hurlements, ni les regards agrandis par l'horreur. Et lui, raidit sur son trône de pierre, la main serrée sur sa coupe, il se bat avec les armes qu'il lui reste, il lutte contre la colère qui obscurcit sa vision, contre l'angoisse qui étreint son cœur serré.

« Qui ? » demandent les lèvres muettes désormais mais qui hurlent encore dans son esprit fatigué, ces bouches que le mépris a déformées. Qui donc doivent-ils blâmer, qui est responsable de leur malheur à tous, si ce n'est celui qui les a condamnés ? Si ce n'est pas de sa faute comme il l'affirme, qui donc se cache derrière toute cette folie ? Il les voit devant lui, cette foule de condamnés qui le pointent tous du doigt, cette masse fantomatique qui l'accuse et l'oppresse, le mot « assassin » se formant une multitude de lèvres imaginaires.

Saga hoquette, son corps est secoué de ces sanglots heurtés et sans larmes qui sont devenus les siens depuis que ses yeux se sont asséchés à force d'avoir trop pleuré sur les morts. Ses doigts tremblants perdent leur force et lâchent le gobelet, qui tombe avec lenteur avant de se fracasser sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Ramenant ses jambes contre lui, il les entoure de ses bras et pose son front sur ses genoux. Les mots coulent doucement de ses lèvres, comme une berceuse qu'on chanterait le soir pour rassurer un enfant effrayé par les ombres qu'apportait invariablement la nuit.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute._

Non. C'est de la faute de Kanon. Son frère était un vrai démon, un serpent venimeux qui avait profité de sa faiblesse pour le toucher au cœur et laisser son poison insidieux corrompre son âme avec des mots doucereux. Et lui, parce qu'il aimait ce frère qu'il croyait connaître et qu'il lui avait fait confiance, lui, pauvre hère, s'était laissé empoisonner par ce venin aux allures de remèdes, s'était laissé griser par cet alcool traître qui menait à l'ablation de sa conscience, s'était laissé guider sur ce sentier en pente douce qui le menait au fond des abysses infernales.

Damnation. Que ce mot le terrifie, lui qui n'a jamais aspiré qu'à servir au mieux les idéaux de sa Déesse. Lui qui a finit par retourner contre elle.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute._

Non. C'est de la faute de Shion. Ce dernier connaissait sa fragilité psychologique, ses qualités et son ambition. Et pourtant, il l'avait repoussé. Il l'avait rejeté, balayant d'un revers de main son travail acharné et les efforts qu'il n'avait pas hésité à fournir pour se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qu'il était persuadé mériter de droit. Il avait ressenti beaucoup de choses ce soir-là : dépit, rage, frustration de voir accordé à un autre quelque chose qu'il avait tout fait pour obtenir… Il s'en sentait digne pourtant ! Il en était digne et Shion le savait très bien.

« Ma décision est irrévocable, Saga. » Le ton du Pope quand il avait osé demander pourquoi était sévère, sans appel et malgré le « Je suis désolé. » plus doux qui était venu tempérer cette voix inflexible, la colère du Gémeaux n'avait pas décru. Au contraire, la compassion mal dissimulée avait enflammé l'adolescent calme qu'il était, alimentant sans qu'il le sache cette flamme ébène qui brûlait en secret dans les recoins les plus lointains de son âme. Cultivées par cette colère sourde naquirent les germes de sa folie naissante, fruits trop précoces des graines que Kanon avait abreuvées de son venin habile.

Et que la graine devienne gangrène.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute._

Non. C'est de la faute d'Aioros. Le Sagittaire avait été toujours été le Chevalier irréprochable, exemplaire, dépourvu d'ambition réelle et de prétention. Un homme simple avec une vision trop idéalisée du monde et qui faisait office de meilleur ami ainsi que de rival à Saga. Un rival qu'il n'avait pas pris au sérieux. Un adversaire qui l'avait supplanté – et ce que Shion avait trouvé en Aioros qui le pousse à le préférer à lui, Saga, dont tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était parfait pour le rôle, restait un mystère encore aux yeux du Pope actuel. A moins qu'il s'agisse de ce qui existait en lui et pas en la personne du Sagittaire ? A moins que Shion n'ait vu derrière son zèle quelque chose de trop sombre pour qu'il prenne le risque de voir le Sanctuaire tomber entre les mains du Gémeaux ? Qu'importe, après tout.

Si Aioros n'avait pas existé, il n'aurait jamais été question de choisir.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute !_

Non. C'est de la faute d'Athéna, de celle de ces dieux qui étaient venus sur cette Terre dicter leurs lois. Au nom d'Athéna, il avait sacrifié son enfance. Au nom d'Athéna, il avait condamné sa propre chair à mort. Au nom d'Athéna, Aioros et lui avaient dû concourir. Au nom d'Athéna, Shion avait dû trancher.

_Ce n'est pas…_

Non ! Assez ! _Miserere, miserere_ ! Qu'on laisse son âme en paix et que toute cette folie furieuse s'arrête, que toute cette souffrance inutile s'apaise enfin ! Les mains jointes sur son front et son front posé sur ses genoux, Saga prie, à bout de forces, pour que la nuit cesse de le tourmenter pour que l'aube arrive et emporte les ténèbres loin de son âme déjà trop noircie par le voile nocturne. Il entend toujours les voix fantômes gémir et s'emporter contre lui et les « Parjure ! Assassin ! » qu'il croit entendre siffler se mêlent à son propre mantra auquel il ne croit même plus, tentative dérisoire pour se protéger d'une réalité qu'il se sait trop faible à accepter.

- Je ne… je n'ai jamais voulu… tente-t-il de bredouiller en une vague excuse pour se défendre de ces accusations qu'il imagine lancées contre lui, mais les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge, les sanglots le reprennent de plus belle, l'étouffant presque, et s'il tousse, c'est pour reprendre le souffle qui lui a manqué, l'espace de quelques secondes. Comme si elles comprenaient que le point de rupture est proche, les ombres accusatrices se taisent petit à petit autour du Traître, laissant les battements effrénés de son cœur devenir le seul son qui parvient à ses oreilles. Progressivement, minute par minute, sa respiration ralentit, ses sanglots meurent et, après une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse, il trouve le courage de déplier les genoux, de quitter sa position défensive pour affronter de nouveau le monde extérieur.

Dehors, il fait encore noir, de la noirceur d'encre si caractéristique des heures qui précèdent l'aube, que même la lueur de la lune décroissante et le faible éclairage des étoiles mourantes ne peut percer. En posant ses pieds sur le sol glacé, une légère douleur le traverse de part en part. Il baisse son regard et la faible lumière des chandelles lui révèle le verre brisé que son pied a effleuré, égratignant la peau découverte de la plante. Du sang perle sur le cristal il fronce légèrement un sourcil et, avec une lenteur fascinée, se penche pour ramasser le morceau vengeur.

L'éclat est plus grand qu'il n'y paraît alors qu'il le lève dans la lumière tremblotante des bougies. La tache qui le ternit semble également plus sombre et quand il y regarde de plus près, il pourrait presque distinguer son reflet. Saga sourit amèrement à cette idée : il sait qu'il n'est pas beau à voir. Il devine ses cheveux ternes et hirsutes, son regard fou aux pupilles dilatées, sa peau d'une pâleur de craie – la faute au masque qu'il doit porter – et à l'inverse de cette peau marmoréenne, ses lèvres écarlates, rougies par le vin criminel qu'il avale chaque nuit jusqu'à la lie, dans une vaine tentative d'anesthésier la douleur lancinante qu'il sent poindre à chaque fois que le soleil se couche. Il devine sans voir la fatigue qui déforme ses traits encore beaux, les cernes grisâtres sous ses yeux injectés de sang, le vide de son regard… il a tout de l'homme que l'espoir petit à petit abandonne, qui est las de livrer bataille contre plus fort que lui. Laissant s'échapper un petit rire sarcastique, il laisse tomber l'éclat de verre qui tombe avec un petit bruit aigu sur le sol et lève la tête vers le plafond sombre, ses yeux se fixant partout et nulle part à la fois. Il en souffre d'attendre, d'espérer sans pouvoir rien y faire que son supplice prenne fin et, chaque nuit qu'il revit, d'attendre un salut illusoire. La délivrance éphémère que l'aube lui apporte en la gardant de la nuit, en le gardant de ses souvenirs.

Ah ! _Misere__re_ ! Que les dieux aient pitié de lui ! Il est prêt à expier tout ce qu'on lui reprochera, il est prêt à reconnaître qu'il est coupable mais que tout cela s'arrête, que le soleil accepte de le garder éternellement en son sein ! Il se bat encore contre l'abîme de ténèbres qui menace de l'engloutir mais le temps tue progressivement sa volonté et il craint de lâcher prise. Que fera-t-il s'il ne lui reste pas assez de forces pour se combattre, pour repousser cette partie de lui-même à laquelle il refuse de penser ? Que deviendra-t-il, s'il devient trop faible pour lutter ? Il l'ignore – ou ne le sait que trop bien – et tout cela l'effraie, plus qu'il ne voudra bien jamais l'admettre.

Tout plutôt que de se voir damné éternellement. Le souvenir du visage de Kanon, enfermé dans sa cellule aquatique lui arrache un lourd frisson. Non ! C'est impossible, il n'est pas comme son frère, il n'est _pas_ son frère et il ne finira _pas_ comme lui ! Il refuse ! Il avait lui-même voué Kanon à la damnation et ce dernier lui a renvoyé sa malédiction, mais quel crédit donner aux paroles d'une créature elle-même vouée à l'Enfer ?

Non. Kanon ne s'était jamais repenti de ses actes, lui, de cela Saga en est persuadé. Son frère n'avait jamais éprouvé le remords qu'il éprouve en ce moment, il n'avait jamais fait montre de pénitence. Kanon était resté fidèle à ses propres croyances jusqu'au bout et tout cela en dépit du malheur que ces dernières avaient amené sur sa tête son double maudit avait enduré la souffrance sans broncher, hurlant à plein poumons jusqu'à ce que l'océan envahisse sa gorge.

Et à dire vrai, Saga ignore encore s'il doit envier ou pleurer son frère perdu. L'envier parce qu'il n'avait jamais dévié de la ligne de vie qu'il s'était définie ou le pleurer parce que cette ligne avait dévié, entraînant Kanon à tout jamais dans les abîmes infernaux qu'il a du mal à se représenter. Mais cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé des morts et Kanon est mort – comme Shion, comme Aioros. Et comme Athéna, bientôt.

C'est une autre réalité qui le paralyse, qui le terrifie – et celle-là plus encore que toutes les autres auxquelles il a jamais été confronté : il veut tuer sa Déesse, celle à qui il a juré une allégeance indéfectible et il sait qu'il n'hésitera se donner tous les moyens d'y parvenir. C'est légitime, après tout. C'est principalement à cause d'elle que tout est arrivé. Il a tant à lui reprocher : son enfance gaspillée, son frère condamné, son Pope assassiné, son ami détesté… Comment peut-on, à partir de cela, s'étonner qu'il se soit retourné contre elle, qu'il désirât sa mort à tout prix ? Peut-être n'est-ce pas tant sa mort qu'il voulait que sa vengeance contre les dieux, ces mêmes dieux qui avaient déçu sa foi en l'abandonnant à ses souffrances, en ne répondant pas à ses appels.

Il est terrifié et seul, fatigué à force de se débattre nuit après nuit contre et une entité dont il n'arrive même pas à cerner le dessein et les souvenirs de crimes qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir commis cependant il est fort d'une certitude : personne ne mérite de vivre ce qu'il a vécu – ce qu'il vit encore en ce moment. Même pas son frère, ce frère qu'il déteste tant et qu'il ne peut pourtant s'empêcher de pleurer. Personne.

- C'est de la faute d'Athéna.

Sa voix est basse mais elle a cessé de trembler, guidée par une détermination inattendue, presque choquante tant cet homme transpire le doute et la crainte. S'appuyant sur son trône, il se relève lentement et, ignorant le verre brisé à ses pieds, il commence à marcher d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à caresser la porte de bois massif son regard est perdu sur les veines du bois, ses pensées se troublent.

- C'est de la faute d'Athéna, répète-t-il fermement, comme pour se convaincre d'un mensonge.

La faute divine, voilà ce qu'il est. Celui dont on préfèrerait effacer l'existence même, pour oublier que dans leur perfection toute puissante, les dieux ont commis une erreur. Un rictus amer déforme ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui ont enfin perdu leur rougeur indécente et sont redevenues légèrement rosées. Il n'a rien voulu de tout cela, lui. Il n'a rien demandé. Il aspire juste à une paix qu'on refuse de lui accorder et trouve encore le courage de prier, chaque nuit durant, pour que sa délivrance vienne.

Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Si sa déesse ne veut pas le sauver, il n'a pas besoin d'elle. Il n'a pas besoin des dieux, tout court. Personne n'en a besoin, sauf s'il est désireux de vivre l'enfer qu'il a vécu pendant treize ans. Et Saga doute que les candidats soient nombreux. Les dieux sont une nuisance, un fléau dont il faut débarrasser l'humanité et il se chargera d'être la main qui les chassera hors du cœur des Hommes. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'eux. Parce que cette Terre est aux Hommes. Cette Terre est sienne. Cette Terre est sienne !

- Parce qu'elle m'a abandonné, complète plaintivement le jeune Pope. Un instant, il est tenté de pleurer à nouveau mais il se reprend et chasse bien vite le sanglot qui lui contracte la gorge avant de pousser la porte, laquelle s'ouvre avec lenteur.

Au dehors, les étoiles ont disparu, la lune s'affadit lentement et va à son tour s'évanouir progressivement dans le ciel qui se teinte de rose, d'orange et de bleu. Le soleil pointe timidement à l'horizon et déjà ses rayons dissipent les ténèbres horrifiantes de la nuit. C'est l'aube. C'est sa délivrance, qu'il contemple avec un triste sourire aux lèvres. Que dirait Kanon s'il le voyait en cet instant, s'il savait ce qu'il s'apprête à déclencher ? Et Shion ? Et Aioros ? Autant de questions dont il ne pourra jamais avoir les réponses. Autant de morts dont il ne sent pas entièrement coupable. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'est qu'une erreur, après tout. Les erreurs, on les corrige ou on les supprime, on ne les laisse pas vivre. Et des erreurs de ce type, Saga compte bien faire en sorte qu'il n'en existe plus jamais. Quitte à être le seul. Et pour ce faire, il ne voit qu'une solution.

- Je te défie, Pallas Athéna, fait le jeune homme d'une voix changée, plus profonde, plus tranchante. Reviens vers moi, reviens mettre un terme à cette folie ou c'est moi qui le ferait. Définitivement. Je t'attends, déesse des Hommes. – Puis, il rajoute, plus pour lui-même que pour personne d'autre – Ne me déçois pas, cette fois.

Ses cheveux devenus d'un noir ébène, son sourire se tordant en une moue cruelle, le Pope sourit et se détourne du spectacle pour disparaître de nouveau à l'intérieur du Temple. Dès aujourd'hui, il rapatriera ses troupes dispersées au coin du monde et bientôt, très bientôt, il enverra des guerriers au Japon, là où se trouve l'actuelle réincarnation de la Déesse.

Entretemps, le soleil finit de se lever et entame sa croissance rituelle avec la même lenteur qu'à l'accoutumée.

C'est l'aube qui balaie la terre sacrée de ses rayons salvateurs.

_FIN_

_27.02.2011  
_


End file.
